


the fallen archangel

by Firestorm0108



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: read it, you can probably guess what happens from the tags and title, but for those who cant im not going to spoil it.





	1. alot of questions

After the apocalypse had supposedly started the rider was pushing Robbie harder and harder to get stronger so he could channel more of the riders strength without dying.

Robbie still didn't quite understand what the hell was happening with the whole apocalypse situation but a couple weeks ago when they were wrapping up a horde of demons the rider was hit by a wall of incredible force so powerful it threw Robbie across the room as he started to hear high pitched screeching in his ears which he somehow understood ‘Lucifer is free’ one said as the other spoke ‘the beginning of the end’ all of the voices were screaming over one another so most were just lost to the noise but they all meant the same thing, things just went south in the most colossal way possible. As he was clutching his head the demons he was in the middle of slaughtering got cocky and tried to take him down as the rider but as the screeching was ripping through his skull he lost control of his powers and he exploded in hellfire vaporising the entire building leaving him in a smoking crater, back in he true form as he just laid there taking a deep breath as the voices started to fade and Robbie asked the rider “so what the hell was that about?” as the rider was silent in his head for a while before it spoke ‘it means the end has come’ it spoke before it went dormant again leaving Robbie clueless as he got into the charger.

The weeks following the rider said Robbie needed to train which was weird because he had never needed to before and he was pretty powerful already, strong enough to fight anything he’d faced before. But the rider was sure that for what was coming Robbie was very unprepared. ‘I have vast powers’ the rider spoke in Robbie’s mind as he was focusing on a demon down the road while he sat in the charger ‘i have near infinite power all of which we’ll need to survive but we won't be able to use it if you don't learn’ it spoke to him no longer out of the anger and vengeance it normally did but this time out of survival. He no longer acted through Robbie as a force they were now a team, an actual team for once. Robbie held up his hand and clicked his fingers as the demon exploded to dust and Robbie laughed as he panted. ‘That's it Robbie’ the spirit spoke in his mind as the window exploded next to him as he was dragged out of the car and thrown on the ground as he laughed and rolled onto his back “well that was a bad choice on your part” he said as he looked up and saw two guns pointed at him “don't move” one yelled, he was tall with long hair and looked like he hadn't slept in a while, the other just leveled the gun at Robbies head, he was shorter but still classed as tall he had an expression like he’d been through hell and earth all over as Robbie looked between them as the shorter one tipped water on him as Robbie just looked at him “dude you broke my car” Robbie said as he brushed himself off as the taller one adjusted his level with Robbie as Robbie glance up at him “you're not a demon?” the tall one said in surprise as Robbie spoke “how many demons you met that would get killed by guns” he said motioning to the guns before flicking his hand as the guns went flying “i'm very much not a demon” Robbie said getting up as the two men pulled out weird looking blades which got the spirit to talk ‘i can save you from death but that is an angel blade and you're body isn't strong enough for me to heal you from that’ he said as Robbie looked at the blades “why are you doing this?” Robbie asked as the two men looked at each other as the shorter one shrugged “we were kinda banking on you being a demon” he shrugged as Robbie looked at the two of them “well i'm not so what's the plan” he said as they looked between each other “what are you?” the tall one asked as Robbie shrugged “i'm the rider” he said as they looked at each other than back at him “who?” they asked as he spirit spoke ‘not many know of my existence’ the spirit spoke ‘and those who fully understand who i am, wish me dead’ he stated ‘so best not explain what we are’ he summarised as Robbie nodded “i'm the ghost rider, i kill supernatural things with my supernatural powers” he explained keeping it purposefully vague under the spirits advice. “so ...i'm gonna go” Robbie said as he walked back to his car before the shorter one spoke “hey, i broke that window” as Robbie spared a glance at the window “yeah nothing about my car stays broken” Robbie said looking back at the two guys “that's a neat trick” the short one said “magic?” he asked as Robbie shrugged “in a way i guess” before he looked at the taller one “you're hunters i guess” as they nodded “i'm Sam and his is my brother Dean” he said as the spirit whispered ‘the vessels of michael and lucifer’ as Robbie looked at the two of them “really?” he asked allowed as they looked at him confused “you're the vessels of Michael and Lucifer?” he asked as they looked between each other as their grip tightened on the blades in their hands. “You're and angel?” Dean asked as Robbie looked at him “i...don't think so” Robbie replied hesitantly as the spirit spoke ‘just tell them everything why don't you’ it said as Robbie replied ‘well it's not like you've told me anything anyway, and was that sarcasm’ he added as Dean looked at him confused “what does that mean?” as Robbie was just looking aimlessly into the distance as Dean waved his hand getting his attention as Robbie came back to the conversation “it means i have very little clue what i am but i have powers and use them to kill bad things because it's fun” he said as he got in his car and rolled down the window “have fun while you can and if you ever touch my car again i'll slaughter you both” he smiled as the car revved to life and he shot down the rode into the darkness as the street lights exploded as he came into their beam. 

“Well he seemed…” Sam started as “crazy?” Dean added as Sam shook his head “wasn't what i was going to say” before he looked at his brother shrugging “not that your entirely wrong” he said. “We’re keeping an eye on him right?” Sam asked as Dean nodded “but we need to handle this cities demon problem first before any more bodies drop” Dean said as Sam nodded in agreement “i like his car though” Dean shrugged as he sheathed his angel blade and walked back to the impala as Sam just shook his head and followed behind his brother.

“So who were those guys” Robbie asked as he checked the mirror to see if he was being followed ‘they’re the Winchesters, famous in hunting circles but even more in the angel world they are brothers and the perfect vessels for the Michael and Lucifer’ Robbie thought while the spirit was speaking in his head. “How do you known so much about them?” he asked allowed, so if anyone was watching he would seem like a mental case. ‘Let's just say i'm as old as they are and their aren't many beings that are as old as me so i kept an eye on them, Lucifer spent most all of that time in a cage in hell made by God himself and Michael has been running heaven ever since God left’ the way he said God was full of spite as if he knew him and hated him, as he thought this the rider was pretty much reading it as it appeared in his head ‘yes, i known God’ it said as if it wanted nothing more than to end the conversation ‘and we didn't part on good terms and if he were anywhere i could sense right now i would try everything in my power to obliterate him from this and every other reality’ as he said this Robbie felt the heat inside himself burn hotter than he realised they could. “So why are they here” Robbie asked ‘you realise i don't know everything right?’ the rider said as Robbie just smiled “fine i’ll go ask” he said as he sped up and drifted the car around before shooting back off in the direction he came ‘you realise if they stab you with one of those blade your going to die right?’ the rider asked as Robbie shrugged “can you take the blades in our rider from” Robbie asked as the rider seemed to be annoyed ‘yes i could but we came here for you to learn to control my powers in your body so we couldn't be caught out if anything happened’ the rider said as Robbie simply shrugged “all this training is fun and all but let's deal with this then go back to it” he said as he drove to the point he was pulled out of his car roughly 20 minutes ago, Robbie’s eyes blazed orange as he could see a track from where they went as he followed the car tracks.

He drove for another couple minutes before he came to a abandoned motel as he felt a fight was going on “does this count as training?” Robbie asked as he grabbed his chain from the passenger seat and walked towards the entrance ‘depends on if you slack off’ the rider replied. 

Robbie walked in and saw the brothers were in a losing battle as they were being tossed around as 5 demons were laughing as they tossed the brothers around and around. One of the demons looked at him “and who are you meant to be?” he laughed “backup for dum and dummer?” another asked as Robbie’s eyes blazed orange “nah man i just have some questions for them and an justified hatred for you” he said as he flung his chain hitting the four other demons as they screamed and turned to ash leaving the last one stunned looking at him “what are you?” he asked as Robbie smiled “i'm vengeance” he said as his skin started to smoke as it caught fire leaving just his flaming skeleton with his clothes as he raised his free hand and clenched his hand as the demon fell to the ground clutching his stomach “please...no” the demon screamed as the riders flame burned brighter as if enjoying himself as flames started to crawl from the ground like tentacles as they wrapped around the last demon as he screamed out “you're...dead” his voice was one of complete terror and confusion as the flames crushed him until he was left as nothing, no ash no charred remains, nothing as Robbie turned back to himself and looked at the brothers who were already leveling guns at his chest as he raised his hands, the guns wouldn't kill him but they still stung, “ok so you have questions” Robbie said calmly “so do i” he said as he whipped out his right hand and the chain wrapped itself over one of his shoulders and across his body “so let's exchange information” he said as he clicked his fingers and the guns the brothers were holding started to warm up till they were red hot and the fell to the ground. “Fine” Dean said rubbing his hands together “let's talk”.


	2. difference of opinion

“What the hell are you?!” Dean yelled as Robbie smirked guiltily “sorry about the whole transformation thing i just kinda lost myself their, it's been a while since i actually got to have a fight and i got over excited” Robbie explained rubbing his neck “all i've been doing recently is training” he said as Dean just looked at him confused “WHAT ARE YOU!” Dean yelled again more firmly as Sam got up walked around Robbie so he was between him and the door as Robbie just sighed “ok you just saw me kill five demons in no time flat are we really going to try the guns?” Robbie said as Dean shot his entire clip into Robbie making him wince “ow” he said as he straightened his jacket as the bullets started to fall out of his chest and the wounds they made closed up as even his jacket knitted together again so it seemed as though nothing happened “that was mean” Robbie said looking down on himself “but i'm in a good mood so i’ll let it slide” he said looking back at Dean “to answer your question my name is Robbie Reyes and i'm the Ghost rider” he said as the brothers looked at each other as he saw Sam shake his head in the corner of Robbie’s vision. “So what's a Ghost rider?” Dean asked as Robbie though for a second “that's actually a good question, what are you?” Robbie asked aloud as Dean looked at him “who are you talking to?” Dean asks as Robbie raised his hand to silence him “one sec i'm talking to someone” Robbie said as the brothers looked at each other confused again. “What do you mean you i'm not ready to known you've been part of me for like 10 years now i feel that earns me some level of intel” Robbie said as if to reply but the boys heard nothing “and what's that meant to mean? You known what just go to my subconscious you're giving me a headache” Robbie said as he shook his head and ran his hand thru his hair “the ghost rider is pretty much a superpowered supernatural force that possesses a host” he said addressing Dean this time as Robie gestured to himself “and having the spirit in me gives me an array of abilities, immunity to most all kinds of weapons being one, but comes at the cost of until recently i had to follow his lead” Robbie said as if it explained everything “so how did you two find me” Robbie asked as he walked over to a flipped over chair lifted it upright and took a seat “we were hunting demons and we saw you in your car as you clicked your fingers and the guy across the rode exploded” Sam said as Robbie smiled pointing at him “that's the reason i'm in a good mood, you see when i transform to the fire skull mode the rider is in control and has more power than i do, but he’s teaching me to use more of his power in this from so that when i transform he is also stronger” Robbie tried to explain “oh and the ‘guy’ i exploded was a demon” Robbie clarified as Dean closed his eyes and said “hey Cass i think you’ll wanna heart this” as Robbie felt something coming, stood up, as his chain turned into a 3 feet long broad sword leveled at the air where a figure in a brown trench coat appeared as Sam shot forward “woah, woah, woah” he said as he put his hand on Robbie’s arm and lowered the blade “were all friends here, Robbie this is Castiel” Sam said as Robbie looked at him “angel?” he asked as Castiel nodded looking at Robbie confused as Robbie shivered “woah” he said, as he sat back down again dazed as his blade reverted back to a chain “he really doesn't like you” Robbie said rubbing his temple “i haven't felt this much anger from him since when i first become the host” Robbie said as Castiel looked at Dean “who is this human” when he said human Robbie laughed to himself. “He calls himself the Ghost rider, a spirit of vengeance” Dean surmised as Castiel tensed “Dean this is very important” he said as he looked towards Robbie who was still trying to get a handle on the rider “did he say a spirit of vengeance or the spirit of vengeance” Castiel said as Dean thought for a second “he said he was the spirit but what does that matt…” before he finished Cass had pinned Robbie against the wall with an Angel blade pressed against his neck “how are you alive” he shouted as Robbie's eyes burned bright orange “uhh, Cass, i don't think you want to get him angry” Sam said as Robie smirked “the man has a point” Robbie said as he pushed Cass with one hand and he went flying across the room cracking the wall as he made contact with it Robbie's eyes brunt harsher as Cass stood up “trust me little angel this isn't a fight you want” Robbie said as Cass looked at him “you should be dead, God himself killed you” as Robbie's body went completely limp as he eyes burnt away and in the sockets were balls of pure fire as he spoke “well father was always better at creation than destruction” Robbie's voice wasn't his own it was harsher deeper as he started directly at Cass. “that makes no sense” Castiel stated as Robbie, Ghost rider, looked at Cass and laughed “let me tell you about God” his voice still not his own “he was a bastard who thought a bunch of weak imperfect humans had the right to control me” the rider spat “i had no problems with humans till God imprisoned Lucifer and said that i had to go down to earth and learn from them, help them, follow them” the rider said as Robbie's body started to steam, different to when he had transformed. “You're burning out you're vessel” Cass said as the rider looked down on himself and Robbie's eyes returned to normal as he collapsed again to the ground as Sam went to help him up before Cass stopped him and gripped his blade tight “God wished him dead” Cass said as he went to strike as Robbie rolled out of the way and Dean grabbed Cassed shoulder “what is he?” Dean asked as Cass looked at him “he's an Archangel” Cass said as Dean looked at Robbie on the ground “like Michael and Lucifer” Dean asked as Cass nodded his head “well wouldn't it be helpful to have an Archangel who isn't trying to kill us” Dean said as Cass turned to fully face him “he hasn't got the power he had back then he couldn't beat either of his brothers and you seem to forget God wanted him dead, he didn't even want Lucifer dead” Cass said as Sam spoke “yeah we understand that but he's still pretty amazing and if we had him on our side it could really help” as Cass just looked at the body now struggling to rise “and plus it isn't just the Archangel in their it's Robbie as well, the human” Sam said as Cass looked at him as if realising something “is the human in control” Cass asked as the brothers looked at each other and shrugged as Robbie spoke “yeah normally” he said, his voice was back to normal as Sam helped him up. “But seeing you sparked some old deep rooted anger” Robbie said “he didn't hold back much of his power, anymore and he’d of vaporised the both of us” Robbie said as he shook his head as if trying to shake of what just happened as he stood by himself “the rider hasn't really taken the lead much since the apocalypse started it's just been training trying to get me to a point where i could handle his full power” Robbie said still dazed “so he can kill everyone” Cass said as Robbie shook his head “he wants what he's always wanted Castiel, justice” Robbie said “he was betrayed by his father and almost completely obliterated he wants justice for that, and justice for all the wrongs everyone has ever suffered” Robbie said with passion. As he picked up his chain and went for the door before stopping “look if you want to fight i'm ok with that, even as i am i like my odds, but i don't want to fight you and if you're working towards ending the apocalypse before it starts then give me a call” Robbie says as he clicked his fingers and a number burnt itself into the wall next to Dean making him jump to the side as Robbie turned looking over his shoulder at them his eyes orange again, his voice changed “any chance to screw over my brothers is fine by me” as his eyes turned back to normal and the smile remained “and i just have nothing better to do” Robbie said smirking as he got out of the room as the trio heard the sound of his charger blaze to life and slowly become quieter till it was gone. “Are you two mentally insufficient?” Castiel asked as Dean looked at Sam “did he just call us stupid?” he asked as Sam just nodded “Cass you heard the rider were all on the same team, kinda” Sam said looking back at Cass as he just shook his head in disbelief. “You are both stupid if you think that Archangel is doing anything that doesn't benefit himself” he said as Sam looked at him and shrugged “but this does benefit him, he dies too if the world goes to hell, and he likes screwing with Michael and Lucifer” Sam said adding the last bit on weakly as Cass looked at him “he's an Archangel Sam it doesn't matter how banged up he is he could just go to a different planet and live there and the apocalypse wouldn't matter to him” as Cass just disappeared leaving Sam and Dean looking at each other deciding whether or not to use this new wild card.


End file.
